


Safe

by IronWoman359



Series: Sanders Sides Canonverse Ficlets [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Pure Unadulterated Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 19:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18555874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronWoman359/pseuds/IronWoman359
Summary: Virgil has a nightmare, and he seeks reassurance from the one person who matters most in the world to him.





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RandomSlasher (Randomslasher)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomslasher/gifts).



> This ficlet was inspired by this beautiful piece of art by @randomslasher on tumbr: 
> 
> randomslasher.tumblr.com/post/184357351316/raiseafuckingglass-randomslasher 
> 
> Check it out, it's a beautiful post that made me Feel Things, hence this fic! Enjoy!

Thomas was in bed, aimlessly scrolling through his phone with the lights on their dimmest setting when he heard the quiet  _*whoosh*_  of a side rising up into the room. He looked over his shoulder, and a soft smile spread across his face when he saw who it was. 

“Hey, Virge,” he said, then he frowned. “Is everything okay?” 

Virgil’s hood was drawn up over his head, his shoulders hunched and hands shoved into his pockets, and Thomas was sure that if he got a closer look at his anxious side’s face that he’d see dark circles that were from more than just makeup. 

“I, um…” Virgil’s weight shifted from foot to foot, and his eyes darted around the room before finally coming back to meet Thomas’s. “I…had a nightmare,” he finally confessed, and Thomas nodded in understanding. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asked gently, but Virgil shook his head. 

“No, I…I just wanted to make sure…” he looked away, and Thomas smiled fondly. 

“Make sure what?” he asked, and Virgil let out a small sigh. 

“I wanted to make sure you were okay,” he mumbled, his cheeks tinged with pink, and Thomas was suddenly overcome with a wave of affection for his little worrywart. 

“I’m okay, Virge,” he promised, then, when Virgil didn’t show an immediate reaction, he added, “Do you wanna come lay down for a bit?” 

Virgil seemed torn for a moment, looking back and forth between the door and Thomas’s bed. 

“Well…I should probably get back to the mindscape…” he said, rubbing the back of his neck, and Thomas smiled again. 

“Just for a little?” he pressed. “It might help, for you to be here with me. So you can be here if something happens. To protect me.” 

Virgil’s eyes widened almost imperceptibly as he realized what Thomas was offering, then after another moment’s hesitation, he padded over to the bed and climbed up next to Thomas. He kept his distance at first, but Thomas rolled his eyes and reached out an arm, pulling him closer. 

Virgil finally gave in, wrapping his arms around Thomas’s middle and nestling into his chest. Somehow the pair’s legs became intertwined, and when they had settled, Thomas couldn’t help but liken Virgil to a sleeping koala in his mind. He chuckled softly at the thought, and he pushed the hood away from Virgil’s face, gently massaging his fingers through his hair. 

Virgil let out a soft sigh, and Thomas smiled. He reached over and picked up his phone again, this time scrolling with one arm draped around Virgil’s shoulders. Just when he thought the anxious side had fallen asleep, he almost felt rather than heard the “ _thank you,”_ that was mumbled into his chest. 

Thomas smiled again, and pressed a kiss to the anxious side’s hair. 

“You’re welcome, Virgil,” he whispered. 

There, in the dim glow of his room with his anxiety’s arms wrapped around him, Thomas had never felt safer. 


End file.
